¿Qué es el amor verdadero?
by milagrosf
Summary: el amor puede ser tan impredecible y manejable, pero solo existe un verdadero amor en una persona, Serena vive en un engaño en el amor, solo una persona la ayudara a despertar de esa ilusión de amor S&S
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, porque de verdad lo hago con mucho esfuerzo, bueno, lo que quiero decirles es que en verdad me gustaría poner algo más a mis fics, así que tome una decisión, hacer mis fics más interesantes con estas ideas (quiero reiterar que todo lo que hare, lo hare con todos mis fics) bueno, esto es lo que hare:

Publicare un dibujo (hecho por mí), una escena del capítulo que les gusto más. (Después les diré donde lo publicare)

Aceptare toda crítica, es más pueden dar consejos para poner en el fic escenas que les guste.

Are público el comentario o idea más constructiva o que haya agradado a mi persona y a los demás.

Bueno después de darles a conocer todo esto, espero que les agrade este primer capítulo que, de verdad le puse mucho esfuerzo, bueno que empiece el capítulo.

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes hacia Naoko Takeuchi, esta narración es creación mía, espero que les guste.**

 **¿Qué es el verdadero amor?**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿un nuevo enemigo?, ¿tan pronto?**

Después de la batalla contra el Caos, era momento de partir, para las star ligths y para la Princesa Kakyu, era de esperarse ya que tendrían que reconstruir su planeta; pero aquella joven de las coletas largas, se sentía confundida de lo que sentía, extrañamente, cuando vio por primera vez aquel chico de cabello largo, sintió un vibrar, el mismo vibrar que sintió al conocer aquel joven, con el que estaba destinada por el pasado y el futuro a estar unida a él; aquel vibrar que sintió fue extraño, fue como si después de un largo tiempo, el destino los hubiera reunido; pero lo más extraño, era que cuando estaba al lado de aquel chico, olvidaba por completo el amor y afecto que sentía con aquel joven de sus sueños, era extraño aquella expresión que tenia; pero al alejarse de aquel chico, los sentimientos que poseía de aquella joven hacia su enamorado, regresaban con mayor intensidad y dolor al no tenerlo cerca, aquellos sentimientos extraños que poseía, ni ella misma los entendía. Aquella vez que aquel chico declaro sus sentimientos a ella, ella con total seguridad los iba a aceptar, pero con los diversos problemas que trajo la batalla contra Galaxia y el Caos, no tuvo tiempo de explicar lo que ella también sentía; pero al volver regresar aquel resplandor de su amado, parece que todo el sentimiento que tenia hacia el chico de cabello largo, se trasladara a su novio.

 **Amy:** ¿muchachos, tienen que irse tan pronto?

 **Princesa Kakyu:** si, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando

 **Yaten:** pronto construiremos un planeta junto al lado de nuestra Princesa

 **Luna:** (viendo a Yaten) ¡suerte!

 **Artemis:** (enojado) uhm

 **Yaten:** gracias Luna (guiñando el ojo)

 **Luna:** aww (sonrojada)

 **Artemis:** ¡Luna! (sacando chispas)

 **(Melodía "Seiya no omoi")**

 **Seiya:** bombón,… me da gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo

 **Serena:** fue gracias a ti Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos y tus cuidados pude salir adelante

 **Seiya:** bombón

 **Serena:** ¿sí?

 **Seiya:** (sonrojado) yo... yo nunca me olvidare de ti

 **Serena:** si, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

Todos se echaron a reír incluso la Princesa Kakyu

 **Seiya:** (sonrojado y con la mano en la cabeza) tú nunca entiendes bombón

 **Taiki:** parece que no te entendió

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?

 **Amy:** no entendió

 **Lita:** nunca entiende nada

 **Serena:** que les pasa, ¿tú también Amy?

 **Mina:** (entre susurros, y por ciertos muy altos) Serena eres una niña demasiado despistada

 **Serena:** si pero, ¿Por qué Mina?

 **Rei:** (dando un golpe en la cabeza de Serena) si quiera entiende eso Serena

 **Serena:** por eso estoy preguntando

 **Rei:** jamás lo enterias en tu vida

 **Serena:** hay Rei no me fastidies

Todos rieron de nuevo

 **Princesa Kakyu:** bueno es hora de irnos

(Melodía "Otome Kokoro")

Entonces, antes de irse, Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia aquel joven, (la cual su bombón lloraba día, tarde y noche por él), y al verlo, sintió una extraña sensación de haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás, hasta podría decir, que en otra vida lo habría conocido; pero vio en él un resplandor bondadoso, estaba seguro que él no la haría sufrir nunca; (aunque al verlo, sentía una profunda sensación de golpearlo) entonces con toda firmeza, le dijo:

 **Seiya:** (con total seriedad) oye Darien, a partir de ahora, tú te encargaras de cuidarla

 **Darien:** ¿eh?

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

 **Seiya:** (perdió toda la seriedad) que coincidencia, estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido

 **Darien:** si, ya lo sé (Darien sabía que él era presumido pero ¿cómo?, en realidad Darien lo conocía a la perfección)

 **Seiya:** (se quedó impactado, como Darien lo puede conocer y el no a él, no le tomo importancia y solo dijo) nos vemos bomboncito

Las chicas de despidieron de las estrellas y de la Princesa, en ese momento, aquellas tres estrellas salieron de aquel planeta, dirigiéndose a su hogar, pero una Serena (dudosa de sus sentimientos), pregunto:

 **Serena:** Darien; ¿tú me amas?

 **Darien:** sí Serena

 **Serena:** ¿cuánto me amas?

 **Darien:** (temeroso pero no lo mostraba) ¿y ahora porque me preguntas eso?

 **Serena:** vamos dímelo

 **Darien:** bien te lo diré, te amo hasta el fin de la galaxia

Entonces aquellas dudas se iban poco a poco de aquella joven, al quererse darse un beso aquellos jóvenes, un extraño resplandor oscuro, lleno de maldad, se apareció formando un cuerpo de un extraño joven, de cabello largo suelto, ojos oscuros y un habito color azul y morado; aquel extraño espectro se dirigió ante ellos diciéndoles:

 **(Melodía** **"** Cheating Death")

 **Extraño:** ¿al parecer derrotaron al Caos no?, pensé que lo derrotarían más rápido, disculpa, solo lo derroto una persona, claro nadie más y nadie menos que la grandiosa Princesa del Reino de la Luna, la misma reencarnación de la misma Diosa Selene, aquella que me libero de aquel sujeto que pronto será despojado de su pack cósmico, jajajaja

 **Darien:** Malice ¿qué quieres de nosotros?

 **Serena:** Darien, ¿lo conoces? (asombrada)

 **Darien:** bueno…. Yo…lo leí en un libro de historias, es una leyenda antigua

 **Malice:** en serio, ¿leyenda antigua?, pensé que se te ocurriría algo mejor, pensé que eras más inteligente

 **Mina:** (dirigiéndose a Rei), ¿qué es un pack cósmico?

 **Rei:** no tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea no se saldrá con la suya

Entonces, Rei tomo su varita transformadora y dijo:

 **Rei:** chicas transformémonos. Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación

 **Mina:** por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación

 **Amy:** por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación

 **Lita:** por el poder del cristal de planeta Júpiter, transformación

 **Serena:** eternal Sailor Moon, transformación

Darien también se transformó en Tuxedo Mask

 **Todas** : somos las sailors scouts, que luchan por el amor y la justicia, y te castigaremos en nombre de la luna.

 **Malice:** enserio, ¿creen que podrán contra mí?, si ustedes así lo deciden, ¡ataque de espinas de la muerte!

Todas lograron esquivar los ataques de Malice, pero con gran dificultad, se veía que era un enemigo muy fuerte; pero a Sailor Moon se le veía muy agitada

 **Sailor Mars:** Serena, ¿te sientes bien?

 **Sailor Moon:** si, solo estoy un poco cansada

 **Sailor Mars:** no, no estás bien, Tuxedo Mask, llévate a Sailor Moon lejos de aquí, está mal, se le ve cansada.

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

 **(Melodía** **"** Senshi No Omoi")

 **Malice:** ¿eh?, no se preocupen, yo me voy, si la vida de la Princesa está en peligro no deseo ser el responsable, pero recuerden estoy aquí para obtener el pack cósmico y acabar con la existencia del príncipe de la Tierra

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

Poco a poco se desvanecía aquel sujeto, hasta volver a la forma de un espectro, aquel espectro se dirigía hacia el horizonte; pero lo más inquietante era ¿porque dejo de pelear e irse, al enterarse que Serena se encontraba mal?, y ¿porque quería destruir a Darien?, y lo más extraño de todo ¿como los conocía?, y ¿que era un pack cósmico?, en ese momento se planteaban más preguntas que respuestas, pero lo importante era que Serena se encontrara bien. Entonces, a Serena se le iba la transformación poco a poco, hasta volver a su antigua transformación de Súper Sailor Moon, en esos momentos llegaron las outers con Luna y Artemis, entonces hablo Saturn:

 **Sailor Saturn:** las batallas que se aproximan son más fuertes de las que podríamos imaginar

 **Luna:** a Artemis y a mí, nos llego una información nueva, creímos conveniente que nos acompañaran las outers, y lo que encontramos es información del nuevo enemigo

 **Artemis:** el nombre de nuestro enemigo es Malice, pero no es un ser como nosotros; se dice que alguna vez, era la maldad que poseía un ser, pero aquel ser fue purificado; al ser purificado, la maldad sacada de aquel ser, encarno para lograr su objetivo

 **Luna:** el objetivo de este enemigo, es apoderase del verdadero pack cósmico

 **Mina:** eso es lo que nos preguntábamos, ¿Qué es el pack cósmico?

 **Luna:** bueno Mina; el pack cósmico es todo lo que nuestros enemigos han tratado de obtener, para poder cumplir sus planes

 **Artemis:** para resumir, el pack cósmico es; el corazón, el cristal correspondiente a su planeta, y la semilla estelar de la persona

 **Rei:** eso quiere decir, que nos buscan a nosotras ¿no?

 **Luna:** así es, solo ustedes poseen los cristales de cada uno de sus planetas

 **Serena:** pero, ¿porque volví a la transformación anterior?

 **Haruka:** nosotros podemos responder a esa pregunta

 **Michiru:** creímos conveniente que volvieras a esa transformación

 **Setsuna:** creemos que en algún momento, te puedas encontrar en peligro, así que preferimos que volvieras a esta transformación, ya que vemos que es la más óptima para defenderte de cualquier peligro, además no atacaran a los humanos, no veo necesario el poder de curación con el cetro, pero por si acaso, tienes el cristal de plata, con el que puedes curar, aun creemos que la copa lunar no ha sacado todo su poder

 **Luna:** quería agregar un detalle más; tenemos que averiguar sobre aquella leyenda de los cinco Reinos

 **Serena:** ¿los cinco Reinos?

 **Setsuna:** existía una antigua leyenda de cinco reinos que ejercían todo el universo, aquellos reinos eran los más poderosos entre todos los demás; se dice que cuatro de los cinco reinos se encontraban en el sistema solar, y uno fuera del él.

 **Serena:** ¿Cuáles eran esos reinos?

 **Setsuna:** uno de ellos es por su puesto el Milenio de Plata, creada por la Diosa Selene y su hermana Artemisa, entre todos los reinos, el Milenio de Plata, fue el más poderoso de todos; otro de ellos fue el Reino de la Tierra, este a pesar de solo ser un planeta, era el más fuerte de entre todos; otro era el Reino de Black Moon

 **Todos:** ¿Black Moon?

 **Setsuna:** si, así es; el Reino de Black Moon era el encargado de proteger al Milenio de Plata, este reino fue destruido por un ser desconocido; la realeza de aquel reino, termino en el planeta Némesis, el cual, todos terminaron corrompidos por el ser maligno conocido como El Gran Sabio.

Otro reino fue el Reino del Sol, al principio, creí que era solo un mito, pero no lo es, el Reino del Sol existió realmente, carezco mayor información de este reino

Y el último reino, es el Reino de las Estrellas, es el único reino que esta fuera del Sistema Solar, es un reino el cual protege a todo el universo, su base es el planeta Kinmoku, pero aún no posee mayor información; al parecer nuestros recuerdos han sido borrados como los fue antes, incluso míos

 **Artemis:** Luna tenemos que irnos, se han registrado más información en la base de control

 **Luna:** es cierto, vamos; por cierto, Serena es mejor que descanses, pasar de uno transformación a otra es muy cansada, nos vemos en la noche, adiós a todos

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Serena al llegar, sus padres la esperaban con normal tranquilidad, Serena decidió ir de frente a su cuarto, realmente se sentía muy cansada, entonces, se puso a revisar su maleta, y encontró un cuaderno que no era de ella, inmediatamente lo reconoció, aquel cuaderno le pertenecía a Seiya, antes de que pasara todo este asunto, Serena le pidió prestado su cuaderno, ya que ella no tenía ni una clase; al abrir el cuaderno, vio que era un cuaderno de sus composiciones de sus canciones; y como siempre, la curiosidad mata al gato, Serena no dudo en leer el cuaderno, Serena leía fijamente aquel cuaderno, poco a poco una lagrima de su mejilla recorría todo su rostro, hasta caer; Serena había leído una parte la cual decía:

 **(Melodía "Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai Na Kataomoi (Orgel Version)")**

 _Bueno, otra vez escribiendo otra canción, pero esta no será como las demás, esta canción es dedicada especialmente a una persona especial, la cual es un amor no correspondido, es mas ese será el titulo; de verdad si esta persona llegara a leer esto, no sería capaz de verla otra vez, esta canción expresa todo lo que siento, me gustaría que la escuchara, pero tengo miedo de perderla, porque se, que ella al escucharla, no corresponderá a mis sentimientos; bueno aquí va la canción:_

 _En el brillante mundo de la blancura, abriendo tus alas estás parada ahí,_ _  
_ _pero ellas se ven tan negras, pesadas en ti,_ _  
_ _parece que tu destino te esta aplastando._

 _Te ayudaré, rescataré, si lo puedo yo hacer_ _  
_ _daría incluso mi vida, todo sólo por ti._ _  
_ _Si estás con mal humor o con gran dolor,_ _  
_ _. . . estaré a tu lado,_ _  
_ _siempre sólo por ver tu bella sonrisa_

 _Yo Seiya, lo siento, misterioso sentir_ _  
_ _Yo Sailor Star Fighter, lo siento, mayor que mi misión_ _  
_ _Es seguro, que esto es un amor no correspondido._

 _Este frío universo rojo_ _  
_ _soy la perfecta guerrera, estoy yo ahí,_ _  
_ _pero entonces frente a mí tú apareces_ _  
_ _y mi corazón parece empezar a abrirse_

 _Esperando, sólo por ella, mi preciosa princesa_ _  
_ _Aún con destrucción, día a día, llegará la paz_ _  
_ _Volando llegué, al sistema solar, y también eres princesa_ _  
_ _Un día me hechizó tu brillante sonrisa._

 _Yo como Seiya, lo siento, misterioso sentir_ _  
_ _Yo Sailor Star Fighter, lo siento, mayor que mi misión_ _  
_ _Es seguro, que esto es un amor no correspondido._

 _Partiendo el cielo de estrellas…_

 _Atravesando esta galaxia…_ _  
_ _Batalla que decide el futuro,_ _  
_ _ahora, puedo serlo todo._ _  
_ _Para mantenerme en un rincón de tu memoria,_ _  
_ _cabello desatado, yo bailo y bailo._

 _Te ayudaré, rescataré, si lo puedo yo hacer_ _  
_ _daría incluso mi vida, todo sólo por ti._ _  
_ _Si estás con mal humor o con gran dolor, estaré a tu lado,_ _  
_ _siempre sólo por ver tu bella sonrisa_

 _Yo como Seiya, lo siento, misterioso sentir_ _  
_ _Yo Sailor Star Fighter, lo siento, mayor que mi misión_ _  
_ _Es seguro, que esto es un amor no correspondido._

Serena no entendía lo que sentía, solo lloraba hasta quedar dormida, la larga noche, mostraba una gran luna en su totalidad.

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

 **En el planeta Kinmoku**

La princesa Kakyu y las Star Lights llegaron al planeta Kinmoku sin problema alguno, para la sorpresa de ellas, el planeta estaba reconstruido, los pobladores al parecer, en el transcurso del tiempo, unieron sus fuerzas para reconstruirlo, era tarde para celebrar todo el progreso, entonces, la princesa Kakyu sintió un vibrar dentro de ella, eso le indicaba que algo estaba mal

 **Princesa Kakyu:** la Tierra está en peligro, estén alertas a cualquier ataque

 **Sailor Star Fighter:** (sorprendido) tenemos que ir ayudarlas, están en peligro… (Fue interrumpido)

 **Princesa Kakyu:** no iremos a ninguna parte, es su pelea, no la nuestra, además esa no es tu pelea Fighter, (entre susurros) aun

 **Sailor Star Fighter:** disculpe Princesa, pero ¿a qué se refiere aun?

 **Princesa Kakyu:** lo que puedas entender Fighter; cambiando de tema, descansen, mañana será un largo día

(Melodía Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai Na Kataomoi (Orgel Version))

Las Sailor Star Lights dejaron su transformación y se fueron a descansar después de una larga batalla, pero Seiya sentía que le faltaba algo, dirigió su mirada hacia la luna, en ese momento sabía lo que faltaba, le faltaba esa persona la cual le sacaba una sonrisa, la que lo hacía sentir valioso, esa persona la cual su amor no era correspondido; era ya de noche, poco a poco comenzaría un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas.

 **(Termino de la melodía)**

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, díganme algunas ideas, disculpen por la ortografía, díganme lo que piensan y como mejorarlo, pienso hacer un fic muy largo, bueno comenten, y gracias por leer; y un dato más, la mayoría de fics que leí hacen ver a Darien muy malo y todo eso, por mi parte, creo que Darien no fue malo, solo un idiota; bueno la canción si es de Seiya se titula en español "esto es un amor no correspondido" se me olvido como se llamaba en japonés, tengo que decirles que Seiya se tardara muchos capítulos en venir jejejeje, díganme si debo incluir a Rini en una parte del fic y mas consejos si?, bueno esto es un S&S, pero tratare de hacer ver a Darien mas bueno. Gracias a todos los lindos lectores, no se olviden comentar que escena quieren que dibuje. Bye bye

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

 **Serena:** ¿lo conociste alguna vez?

 **Darien:** más de lo que te puedas imaginar

 **Serena:** y, ¿estás celoso?

 **Darien:** sí, y mucho

 **¿Darien celoso? una controversia muy confusa;** **Una carta del futuro, ¿en manos de Seiya?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente :D gracias a todos por sus sinceras opiniones, me ayudan mucho con sus sugerencias.

Bueno, como lo dije aquí está el segundo capítulo :D escribiré los diálogos de la manera que pidieron :D

Y bueno aquí está los mejores comentarios del primer capítulo en orden, el mejor de todos comente el regalo que quiere :D (Después informare donde lo tendrá :D)

 **1º Kamisumi Shirohoshi**

Como es lo primero q escribes pues acepto esos diálogos de teatro, pero intenta hacerlos con guión en el siguiente.  
Debo confesar q me perdí en las escenas, mas q nada en donde Serena y Darien se besan y luego zas llega el malvado! No sé de ahí para adelante todo fue muy rápido, seguro la emoción te pudo y por eso las prisas, yo lo entiendo perfecto es difícil contenerse con el corazón acelerado y las manos aporreando el teclado, lo importante más q nada es q a ti te guste la historia primero lo demás va dándose de a poco.

 **2º** **Guest**

Si se van a pelear a punta de sangre darien con seiya pos aca tienes una acerrima fan de ese trio amoroso xd

Hola pues me gusto tu historia aunque hay varios puntos que aclarar uno de ellos es que lo hagas en forma de guion por ejemplo:  
\- Sabes bombon, yo nunca te olvidare- suspiraba Seiya mientras veia a Serena a lis ojos.  
Otro punto importante puedes poner un cacho de la cancion escrita en cada eseba que deses que tenga, pero al principio de tu historia o al final di quien la canta y como se llama.  
Otro punto y para que no te pierdas encada escena algunas escriben S&S para cambio de esena no se si me esplico y ten encuenta mucho los tiempos y pues espero el proximo capitulo , espero que no me li tomes a mal y todas incluyendome estamos aprendiendo.

 **3º** **Norma**

Me encanto felicidades fue un pequeño recuerdo como termino la serie muy bien lo demás vas por buen camino y si esperar que pasa mas adelante y el por qué los celos de Darién sobre todo que va pasar con todos, ese villano se ve medio sospechoso espero el siguiente gracias

Bueno que empiece el segundo capítulo :D

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes hacia Naoko Takeuchi, esto es una creación mía, espero que les guste**

 **¿Qué es el amor verdadero?**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Darien celoso? Una controversia muy confusa; una carta del futuro, ¿en manos de Seiya?**

Era aproximadamente las 6:30 a.m. Serena se levantó con un dolor de ojos, ya que la otra noche, lloro por un dolor profundo en su corazón; entonces Luna entro por la ventana, Serena se alistaba para ir a la preparatoria, en eso Luna noto en sus ojos que había llorado en eso:

Serena, ¿acaso has llorado? - Luna pregunto

– ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Seiya ayer – Serena al decir esto, cogió el cuaderno de Seiya, y le dio a Luna para que lo leyera, mientras Luna leía, Serena se fue a la preparatoria rápidamente (ya que era tarde).

Una lágrima salía lentamente de los ojos de Luna; entonces, rápidamente Luna se fue a buscar a Artemis.

Serena estaba por llegar a la preparatoria, en eso, Darien estaba esperándola, Serena fue corriendo hacia el con un gran abrazo, extrañamente Darien asintió a su abrazo como nunca

Serena, ¿podemos hablar hoy en la tarde?–dijo Darien preocupado – ¿Ocurre algo?- con preocupación dijo Serena - No, no pasa nada, solo quiero hablar algo importante contigo - Entonces nos vemos a las 5:00 p.m. ¿te parece? Llevare galletas – Claro, no hay problema, hare un poco de Té

– en esos momentos Darien olvidaba completamente que Serena no sabe cocinar

\- nos vemos Darien, se me hace tarde – Serena se despedía corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la preparatoria

– cuídate Serena, estudia! – en eso Darien, se dirigía hacia su universidad, ya que no pensaba dejar otra vez sola a Serena

 **Planeta Kinmoku**

Era un día de celebración, Seiya despertó desanimado, pero tenía que reprimir ese sentimiento, ya que no podía darse el lujo de estar así, era un día alegre, el planeta Kinmoku no se extinguió, además los pobladores dieron su mejor esfuerzo por reconstruirlo antes de que ellos volvieran, no podía ponerse así; en eso tocaron la puerta

Seiya, ¿ya estás listo? – Dijo Yaten en un modo de burla - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ya es hora?! – Dijo Seiya preocupado – Yaten deja de preocuparlo, aún es temprano – dijo Taiki con seriedad – porque siempre haces eso Taiki, déjame fastidiarlo por una sola vez – dijo Yaten con cólera – una vez más Yaten, y te juro que te mato – decía Seiya mientras se cambiaba para la celebración

 **Planeta Tierra – preparatoria**

Por fin! Termino las clases – dijo Serena, en eso viene Rei, con un golpe

– Serena!, no seas floja

– Amy, dile algo a Rei, me golpeo en la cabeza – dijo Serena con una lagrima en los ojos

– Serena, Rei tiene razón, tienes que estudiar, y por cierto, ¿ya sabes qué carrera estudiar? – buen…o… yoo – Serena no lo sabía aun – hay Serena, tu nunca sabes nada, por mi parte yo estudiare ciencias políticas– agrego Rei – yo pienso estudiar telecomunicaciones – dijo Mina – yo estudiare contabilidad – Lita agrego – bueno, creo que ustedes saben lo que estudiare – dijo Amy – Enserio, ¿no sabes que estudiar Serena? – Agrego Lita – creo que estudiare…., en eso cae del cielo, en la cabeza de Serena una pelota con una cara de un gato, en ese instante, cae una niña de cabello rosado con una carta en su mano

Serena, mamá me mandó una carta – dijo Rini desanimada – a ver dámela – dijo una Serena autoritaria – no es para ti Serena tonta, no se para quien es, solo me dijo que le diera a Plut y que lo direccionara hacia su destino – dijo Rini un poco triste – Rini, ¿estás bien? – Dijo Serena con preocupación - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo, a solas? – Dijo Rini entre lágrimas – por supuesto – dijo Serena con una gran preocupación – fueron a lugar, donde nadie las pudiera escuchar, en eso Rini, inesperadamente abrazo a Serena con una gran fuerza, poco a poco lloraba – Serena, ¿tú amas a Darien? – ¡¿Qué?! Claro que lo amo, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso paso algo malo? – Serena dijo con una preocupación que inundaba su mente – mientras estaba aquí, mamá y papá peleaban mucho; cuando volví, mamá y papá no hablaban, peleaban mucho en las noches, ¡DIME QUE PASA SERENA! – Rini no podía controlar sus sentimientos en esos momentos – Rini, tranquila, todo va estar bien, hablare con Darien, y lo solucionaremos, deja de llorar ¿sí? – está bien, prométeme que lo solucionaras – dijo Rini secando sus lágrimas – te lo prometo – dijo Serena ayudándola a secar sus lágrimas – ¿qué te parece si vamos con Plut a darle la carta? – Si vamos – dijo una Rini más tranquila

 **Planeta Kinmoku**

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta, estamos agradecidos pueblo mío – decía la Princesa Kakyuu con gran felicidad – nosotros estaremos a su servicio querido pueblo – dijo Yaten con felicidad – Somos dichosos de este gran recibimiento, nunca pensamos que pasaría esto – dijo Taiki con una gran felicidad – Seiya, ¿quieres decir unas palabras? – Yoooo… no puedo seguir con esto, disculpen – Seiya se levantó, y se fue hacia el otro campo - ¡por que no puedo olvidar esto que siento, ¡PORQUE! – En esos momentos una confusión grande invadía sus sentimientos – Seiya, ¿estás bien? pregunto con firmeza la Princesa Kakyuu – Seiya, entre tú y yo no podemos guardarnos secretos, los dos sabemos porque estas así, pero, aunque quieras volver, no puedes, el dolor seria mayor y no permitiré que te lastimes - dijo autoritariamente la Princesa Kakyuu – Disculpe Princesa, hay sentimientos los cuales no se pueden controlar – con estas palabras Seiya se fue a un lugar más alejado de donde estaba, no podía controlar aquel sentimiento que lo poseía, de pronto una carta cae lentamente a sus manos, Seiya leyó detenidamente la carta la cual decía: Para: Kou Seiya; como, ¿para mí?, esa pregunta rodeaba por su mente en ese entonces, hasta que leyó los siguientes datos que contenía aquella carta; De: Neo Reina Serenity, Fecha: 02/02/3000; ¡¿QUÉ?! Como puede ser posible… - entonces, Seiya habría la carta para poder aclarar sus dudas, en eso Seiya no comprendía lo que decía aquella carta:

 _Es extraño escribirte, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, es muy extraño para mí, pero, necesito tu ayuda, el futuro puede cambiar, no todo está escrito en piedra; el amor es tan confuso, no sabemos cuál es el indicado, o cual será el eterno, pero una vez que se descubren, habrán seres que quieran separarlos, pero, solo el verdadero amor, llega a juntarlos el destino_

 _Seiya, sé que no soy buena dando explicaciones por cartas, pero si quieres descartar tus dudas, solo di estas palabras: puertas de la dimensión, ¡quiero saber lo que siento!_

 _Atte. Neo Reina Serenity_

Seiya no entendía lo que leía, solo opto por decir aquellas palabras, tomo aire y dijo- Puertas de la dimensión, ¡quiero saber lo que siento! – poco a poco un portal se habría, Seiya no sabía lo que había pasado, pero con un poco de dudas en su interior, entro hacia aquel portal, al pasar aquel portal extraño, Seiya vio un castillo de cristal muy hermoso, y poco a poco una mujer de cabellos dorados, con dos coletas largas, un vestido blanco de ceda fina, sobre su cabeza una corona; se detuvo, luego corrió hacia él, hasta abrazarlo, entre lágrimas decía: - Seiya, por fin vuelvo a verte

 **Planeta Tierra**

Bueno Rini, ya entregamos la carta, ¿que deseas hacer? – Dijo una Serena cansada – bueno tengo que volver por mi broche, mamá me hizo unos ajustes – dijo Rini más tranquila - ¿volverás? – Si, para eso modifico un poco mi broche, mañana nos vemos – Rini, abrió un portal y se fue hacia su respectivo presente – cuídate Rini, vuelve pronto – en eso Serena, tenía que ir al departamento de Darien, ya que habían quedado a las 5:00 p.m., las galletas ya estaban listas, las tomo y las guardo en su caja de bento de conejito, con ello, Serena se dirigía al departamento de Darien

Serena, llegaste temprano, pasa – decía un Darien tenso – aquí están las galletas – en eso, Darien recuerda su gran arte culinario de Serena, abrió el bento, probo una galleta, extrañamente no tenía un saber desagradable, al contrario tenía un sabor especial, en eso, preparo rápidamente el té, lo puse todo en una bandeja y fue hacia la sala donde se encontraba Serena – bueno, aquí está, una pregunta Serena, ¿tu hiciste estas galletas? – Preguntaba un Darien curioso – Si, Seiya me enseño un truco para no quemar las galletas – dijo una Serena con hambre – me enseño a poner a la masa polvo para hornear, con razón se me quemaban – Darien cayo estilo anime – bueno, al parecer te enseño muchas cosas – dijo un Darien algo celoso – Si, me enseño a no rendirme, si me lo propongo, podre hacer cosas maravillosas – dijo una Serena maravillada – sabes Serena, yo conozco a Seiya, es más, por eso quería hablar contigo – dijo un Darien serio – que, acaso tu ¿conociste a Seiya? – Dijo una Serena sorprendida – más de lo que te podrías imaginar – dijo un Darien recordativo; al parecer Serena lo vio un poco celoso, y como no se calla nada – Darien, ¿estás celoso? – Dijo una Serena curiosa – Sí y mucho, cometí un gran error al irme de aquí – Darien lo dijo con una voz seria y penetrante, hasta que en su mente apareciera una idea – más que celoso diría yo que estoy preocupado por ti, tú no sabes quién es en realidad Seiya Kou – dijo un Darien satisfecho – ¿a qué te refieres? – Dijo una Serena en dudas – nunca te dijo ni lo que significa su nombre ¿verdad?, Seiya es una persona muy impulsiva, él no puede controlar sus emociones, me preocupa que en ti allá despertado un interés, el solo juega con las personas, hasta con el mismo, es por eso que el posee la estrella del poder de la lucha, por su impulsividad, podría matarte si ese pensamiento llegara a su mente, por eso también es líder de su grupo, no quiero que te pase nada malo Serena, no quiero que nos separe – al decir esto Darien abrazo a Serena tiernamente, Serena inmediatamente rechazo su abrazo, se paró y le dijo – Puedo entender que estés celoso Darien, pero no es para que llegues a estos extremos, no puedo creer que hables así de una persona la cual conozco muy bien, y menos que hables mal de sus sentimientos, ¿llegar matarme?, jamás lo haría, JAMAS!, el dio su vida por mi incontables veces, ¿jugar con las personas?, el me apoyo en tantas cosas, creía en mí, algo que tú nunca hiciste; gracias a él puedo hacer tantas cosas que creía yo imposibles, no le veo caso seguir hablando de esto, adiós Darien, tengo un examen mañana – dijo una Serena molesta, pero por dentro le inundaban lagrimas – Serena, no, espera – Darien fue a detenerla, pero no pudo, ya que Serena había salido corriendo del departamento; mientras corría Serena, escucho un grito en la habitación de Darien, Serena tenía un presentimiento, le cual la inundaba; Serena subió corriendo hacia la habitación de Darien, mientras subía se transformaba en Super Sailor Moon; al llegar vio a Malice – que tal Princesa, ¿quieres jugar un juego? Que te parece si jugamos la regla de los 3 minutos, ¿te parece? – En eso, Malice crea un división de dos en el lugar, dividiendo a Super Sailor Moon en un lado y al otro Darien – ¡DARIEN! – Serena, no vengas por favor – Sailor Moon, corría a la dirección donde se encontraba su voz - al parecer nos divertiremos un poco ¿no Darien?

 **Siglo xxx**

Entonces, tú eres el bombón del siglo xxx, tu gobiernas este imperio y me trajiste aquí por razones desconocidas ¿verdad?, cuando no trayéndome a lugar extraños bombón – Hay Seiya, nunca cambias; mi verdadero motivo para traerte aquí es… - ¡MAMÁ! ¿Quién es él?! – una pequeña dama furiosa miraba de pies a cabeza aquel chico de cabellera larga – Pequeña Dama él es un amigo de la preparatoria - ¿eeee…s tu hija? – Preguntaba un Seiya asombrado – sí, para que lo sepas mi mamá es muy feliz aquí ahora fuera – dijo una Rini autoritaria – Pequeña Dama él es un invitado, tranquila; si viniste por tu broche esta en mi escritorio de mi recamara – De acuerdo mamá; te estoy vigilando -_- - Disculpa Seiya, la Pequeña Dama es muy impulsiva – Descuida bombón, se ve tan tierna – Ven Seiya, para esto te traje – En eso la Neo Reina Serenity entraba hacia el castillo, fue hacia el pasillo más angosto y oscuro, hasta encontrar unas puertas, vigiladas por una guardiana solitaria, la gran Sailor Plut – Pluto, dirige las puertas a la otro dimensión – En seguida, Neo Reina Serenity – hay Pluto, tú me puedes llamar Serena ;) – bueno, aquí está la dimensión alterna – en eso la tierra empieza a temblar destruyendo los pilares del castillo – Seiya, hasta aquí llegue yo, entra al portal antes de que sea tar… - poco a poco se deshacía todo - ¡BOMBÓN! – no pierdas tiempo Seiya entra… - Seiya, antes de entrar al portal, un resplandor gigante lo cegó por un instante, al poder visibilizar un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en Kinmoku de nuevo, pensó que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, hasta que vio caer lentamente un papel que decía:

 _Jamás abandones lo que amas, como lo hice yo, vive plenamente cada día, sin dejar el amor de lado, no cometas el mismo error que cometí hace unos milenios atrás_

 _Atte. Neo Reina Serenity_

 **Planeta Tierra**

Darien, ¡ ¿Dónde estás?! RESPONDEME! - Decía una Sailor desesperada

MUERE! – Decía Malice atacando a Darien – NO! No te permitiré que lo sigas lastimando – ¿en serio?, dime ¿qué harás princesita?

– lo que sea, daría hasta mi vida por él

– De acuerdo, ¡MUESTRA Y RESPLANDECE TU PACK CÓSMICO HACIA MI! – Ahhhh –

No, no NOOOO! – Lentamente caía el cuerpo de Darien al suelo; las Sailor Scouts llegaron – ya es tarde – dijo Sailor Mercury

No, Darien, no me dejes por favor – decía entre lágrimas – Serena, discúlpame a mí, no debí decir todo eso, me hubiera gustado seguir a tu lado, pero sobre todo perdóname por la rosa

– eh? ¿Qué rosa Darien? – perdó…name…. – poco a poco el cuerpo de Darien se deshacía en pequeñas luces, hasta desaparecer todo rastro de el

– Al parecer este pack no me sirve de nada – decía Malice viendo de manera despreciable el pack cósmico de Darien - no serviría ni para dominar a un pueblo pequeño – toma princesita, no me sirve esta porquería, claro si lo quieres, aunque te recomiendo que lo deseches, igual no sirve para nada jajajajaja nos vemos princesita

Darien… - poco a poco Serena caía desmayada hacia el suelo

Serena! – dijo Rei dirigiéndose con todas hacia Serena

Es extraño que este pack no se halla desecho, y que este intacto el cristal junto con el planeta – dijo Haruka

 **Planeta Kinmoku**

No puedo creer esto, el príncipe Endimión… - la Princesa Kakyuu estaba anonadada de lo que ocurría en la Tierra

¿Algo ocurre Princesa? - ´preguntaba Yaten con preocupación

Atención pueblo Kinmoku, hoy estamos de negro; en este universo, acaba de aparecer un ser maligno, el cual acaba de expirar la vida del Príncipe Endimión del Reino de la Tierra; pido un minuto de silencio por favor – Yaten y Taiki quedaron a anonadados de lo que acababa de decir la Princesa, en sus mentes rodeaban preguntas que, cada vez los atormentaban más ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser ese ser?, ¿acaso vendrá atacar al planeta?, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

En un lado, Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esos momentos se preguntaba como estaría su bombón, si ella estaría enterada de lo que pasaba, y, ¿si le paso algo malo a ella?, en su mente recorría temor y dolor

La celebración término rápido, ya que era malo festejar cuando en otro lado se está sufriendo; la Princesa Kakyuu había mandado a llamar a Seiya a su sala de oficina

Seiya, ahora es tu turno de protegerla – dijo con gran firmeza la Princesa Kakyuu – yo ya no necesito más de sus cuidados, ni ustedes de los míos, yo estaré bien, el objetivo del ser maligno, es apoderarse del verdadero pack cósmico, lo cual, hace años descubrí que no lo poseo

Princesa, ¿está segura? – dijo Seiya dudoso

Más segura que nunca – en dos días, partirás de aquí hacia la tierra con tus hermanos, a ellos les informare yo sobre mi decisión, pero prepárate para la batalla que se avecina; he preferido que dejen la transformación de las Sailor Star Lights

Disculpe Princesa, pero sin esas transformaciones no somos nada – dijo Seiya con preocupación

No creas en eso, cada uno de ustedes tiene un poder especial dentro de cada uno, poco a poco lo irán sacando; pero siempre tendrán sus estrellas de poder, eso yo no les puedo quitar, ese fue un regalo de alguien muy importante

Poco a poco se terminaba el día, un día tan agitado, un día color sangre para la Tierra; aquella noche no salió la luna, parecía ocultarse del mundo; aquel día una chispa se apagó del universo, aquel día, por fin había acabado

Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, vendrán más sorpresas, bueno si me lo preguntan Darien no va revivir, ni con las esferas de dragón :v, bueno la página donde publico los dibujos de las escenas favoritas y donde doy más información del fic es esta : Qu%C3%A9-es-el-amor-verdadero-fanfic-SS-176954482662659/?ref=hl si no les sale se llama ¿Qué es el amor verdadero? Fanfic S&S espero que les haya gustado, leeré sus reviews. Disculpen por no poner melodías, en este capítulo no tuve mucho tiempo

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo**

Mi equivocación fue grande, sé que no es justificación que haya sido usado por ese ser maligno, pero todo lo que te dije, era cierto – en eso Diamante abraza a Serena con una gran ternura

Seiya los veía fijamente


End file.
